Most stockings of the types referred to above are constructed with what is known as a Double Cuff Top or Band. Those top bands are usually formed with a 1.times.1 or 2.times.2 needle selection and with synthetic yarns such as nylon and "Lycra." The nylon yarns are mainly used to form the body of the top band. The "Lycra" yarns are used to give the constricting power to the top band. The combination of those yarns and stitches and the doubling over of the top band to form the Double Cuff Top tends to make the top band highly constrictive and binding to the leg. The highly constrictive Double Cuff Top causes discomfort and irritation to the skin, and also restricts the blood flow through the area of the leg that it engages, which can make the legs feel swollen and tired.